Party Imp
250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 75 for Party Imp 350 for Party Mech |stat 2 title = Variant of |stat 2 info = Imp |stat 3 title = Primary weapons |stat 3 info = Party Blasters (Imp) Party Robo Laser (Z-Mech) |stat 4 title = Imp Abilities |stat 4 info = Party Time! Impkata Gravity Grenade Party Call |stat 5 title = Mech Abilities |stat 5 info = Missile Madness Robo Stomp Explosive Escape |stat 6 title = Rarity |stat 6 info = Legendary}} Party Imp is a Legendary variant of the Imp in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Like other party variants, he has the ability "Party Time!", which gives the Party Imp a damage and speed boost when the bar is filled up. To fill up the bar, the player must vanquish plants. Like all Legendary variants, only two stickers are required to unlock him. However, like other party variants, Party Imp cannot be obtained through sticker packs, but instead the player must open Infinite Infinity Chests in Infinity Time to find the stickers to unlock him, meaning the player must get 25,000 Time Shards or more. Descriptions Stickerbook description Party Imp got so into his costume that he super-glued his wig on, permanently. Instead of fretting, he's embraced the party life and has pledged to keep dancing until the Plants leave Zomburbia for good. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and initiate Party Time, where you'll move quicker and deal extra damage! Abilities Party Time! Party Time! is the Party Imp's exclusive ability which has a bar that can be filled up by getting Vanquishes. When the bar is filled up, Party Time activates, giving the Party Imp a temporary speed and damage boost. Party Time! bar however, cannot be filled while the Party Imp using its Z-Mech. Imp Impkata Party Imp starts to spin around and shoot its blasters, doing damage to all plants around it. It has 100 ammo. Gravity Grenade Throws a grenade, which creates a gravitational field that pulls in and traps every nearby plant for a short period of time. Party Call Sends an S.O.S. message by its walkie-talkie and after a short pause, the Party Mech is deployed to where it is. Party Mech Robo Stomp Party Mech stomps the ground, releasing a shockwave, which does large AOE damage to all nearby plants. Missile Madness Party Mech launches up to 20 from its back, with each one doing large splash damage. Explosive Escape Party Imp ejects from the Mech, after which Party Mech explodes, damaging nearby plants. It is a one-time-use ability as he destroys the Party Mech. Strategies With The Party Imp is very dangerous when "Party Time!" is activated, gaining increased damage and speed. To counter this, use high damaging weapons that have splash damage. More specific, Cacti are not advised to take on Party Imps, but the Peashooter would be great against them because of the splash damage. However, outside of being in "Party Time!", his damage capabilities outside of his mech are very weak, having poor accuracy and his "Party Time!" will not transfer to his mech, so the mech must be used as a last resort if your "Party Time!" meter is active. This variant, much like the other Party variants, is very difficult to use outside of the single player modes. Against Party Imp will rarely be a threat to you when he is not in his "Party Time!", since his damage is very weak compared to his original variant, Imp. The damage increase from "Party Time!" along with the speed increase however, makes him a very deadly character to face off against if alone, so much like other Party variants, do not charge in against a fully charged Imp. Unlike the other Party variants however, due to very low HP, the Party Imp is very easy to take down, and vanquishing him will completely reset his "Party Time!" progress. His mech is also the regular Z-Mech, but recolored to match its theme, handle the mech like you would the default Imp. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-02-27 at 3.30.54 PM.png|His Z-Mech in-game Disco.JPG|Party Imp in the Stickerbook HD Party Imp.png|HD Party Imp Trivia *While the "Party Time!" ability is activated or while the Z-Mech is used, the punk jam from Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is played. **Coincidently, both "Party Time" and Punk jam speed up a zombie. *His Z-Mech shares its abilities with the regular Imp's Z-Mech. *Similar to many other Legendary variants, he is eighties-themed. *He, along with the current Dancing Zombie/Disco Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Boombox Zombie and Tennis Star are the only zombies with afros. *Despite the fact that, according to his Stickerbook description, he superglued his afro on, his afro is removable in the customization booth. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Zombies Category:Imp and Z-Mech variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Playable characters Category:Legendary zombies Category:Legendary variants Category:Party variants